


Another Love

by stardustbinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2Chan - freeform, Angst, Changchan, M/M, Tom odell, binchan, like some fluff i think, poor changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustbinnie/pseuds/stardustbinnie
Summary: Changbin’s tears have been used up, on another love.





	Another Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of Tom Odell’s Another Love (: Angst sorry fam 😔 also I didn’t edit this and kind of just finished it so sorry if a lot of things just seem to repeat eachother.

Changbin doesn’t know how long ago Chan left. He kind of just sat there on the couch watching Chan pack his things and leave. Changbin should’ve tried to stop him but he didn’t. Maybe if he had a little bit more energy he would’ve, but he didn’t feel like it.

He didn’t feel like fighting for something that was already slowly falling apart. They were only dating for seven months, almost eight but that didn’t matter.

Changbin also doesn’t know why this always happ- _Jisung._ That’s why.

Jisung was Changbin’s first love, he taught Changbin what it was like to be loved and how to love. Jisung was his first everything, including his first heartbreak. Jisung was the one to break up with Changbin, out of nowhere, as if he didn’t tell Changbin that he loved him and wanted to grow old with him the night before.

Turns out he cheated for months. He lied about his love to Changbin for months. He led Changbin on like a lost puppy, not knowing anything. Jisung ended up dating the guy that he was cheating with a few days after Changbin and Jisung broke up.

Jisung took a piece of Changbin with him that Changbin didn’t know how to love anymore. Anyone he tried to love either only ended up being friends with benefits or a misunderstanding.

Changbin cried for _months_ until he met Chan. He thought it would be different. Maybe he was right. Chan was patient, considerate, he was different from Jisung.

Chan made sure that Changbin knew that he was loved and appreciated. Once a month Chan, before he left for work, made sure to leave a bouquet of sunflowers (Changbin’s favorite) tied in a beautiful thin black string next to Changbin’s keys. 

Chan didn’t know why Changbin was so afraid of opening up to him but that didn’t discourage him to give up. Chan was patient and made sure that he was someone that Changbin could trust even if it took him 3 months to give into Chan’s charms.

Changbin didn’t understand why Chan didn’t give up. He would’ve given up. But Chan was different from Changbin, he wasn’t someone who gave up so easily. That was something that Changbin admired about the older. Maybe that’s why Changbin started falling for the older. At first he didn’t want to but each day Chan gave Changbin different reasons of why he should love him. 

Eventually Changbin gave in and he didn’t regret it one bit. Chan’s love was different from Jisung’s and all of his hookups. Chan’s love was serious unlike Jisung’s. Chan’s love was true unlike his hookups. Chan retaught Changbin how it felt to be loved and how to love again.

Chan was slow with Changbin, he didn’t want the other to rush in if he wasn’t comfortable. Chan was patient with Changbin, days where Changbin needed space, he gave it.

It took a while for Changbin but eventually he accepted these feelings and tried to return them, but it didn’t feel right. They never argued but now Changbin wanted them to. He was suffocated. 

He felt _so drained_ of giving love that he barely even had, he **_couldn’t_** continue... _but they made it so far._ He didn’t mean to but Changbin just shut down. He didn’t know how to handle all of this love if he couldn’t even give enough back.

The older noticed this after a while but he didn’t say anything yet.

Changbin felt like he was starting all over again, he slipped. He didn’t know how to love Chan anymore.

He was _scared_ that if he brought it up to the older, then he would make him feel bad. Manipulate Changbin’s thinking like how Jisung used to whenever they argued. He didn’t know what to do so he just let it happen. 

Yeah he still hugged, kissed, cuddled, and more with Chan but it was forced? He **_does_ ** love Chan but it was awkward, almost like it was hesitant. He wanted to open up more to Chan but he didn’t want to put his burdens on him so he just kept it in. He shouldn’t but he didn’t know how to not. 

At first when Chan noticed this he just let it go thinking that it’d be short lived like always but after 2 weeks he was worried.

“Bin,” Chan paused a little bit when they were eating dinner at the table. Changbin just hummed since he had food in his mouth “Are you okay?” Chan carefully asked not wanting to offend the other accidentally..

“Yeah I'm fine, what do you mean by that?” Changbin gave a white lie. _He knew what Chan meant_ so he just stuffed his mouth with more food.

“I don’t know, you just seem off.” Chan replied letting out an awkward laugh and poked at his food.

“I do? Well I’m doing fine hyung so don’t worry.” Changbin gave a warm assured smile to the older and kissed his cheek as he got up to wash their dishes. Chan smiled with worried eyes as Changbin smiled but with many lies. 

A few weeks later with the same treatment Chan decided to talk to Changbin again. 

“Changbin.” Chan called out to his boyfriend (Chan has never called Changbin by his full name ever since they started dating). 

“Yes?” Changbin’s voice rang out through the hall as he walked to join his boyfriend at the dining table.

“Bin,” Chan repeated and reached out to hold the other’s hand across the table “I know you don’t love me anymore.”

Those last words hit Changbin, he wanted to say something, reassure Chan that he did, but..The claim that Chan brought up was _true_. Silence only confirmed the answer so Chan rose from his seat and walked to the bedroom to pack. 

“I’ll just take my things and go tomorrow morning.” Chan said while he was on his way. Changbin didn’t even notice when Chan retracted his hands and rose from his seat. He kind of just stared until he saw his hand on top of his other and an empty seat in front of him. 

Changbin felt bad. He just wasted Chan’s time because Changbin didn’t know how to love. So When Chan left Changbin wasn’t so surprised.

He **_knew_ ** that Chan’s patience would soon run out with the younger and when the time came Changbin didn’t want to try to stop him. He didn’t want to force a relationship that was barely going by. **_Yet he kind of did let that happen_ **.

Changbin thinks that he should feel sad or be pleading Chan to stay, but he just felt empty. He should care about their relationship, but he was just tired. So he slept on the couch that night not wanting to bother Chan.

Changbin woke up the next day to rustling in the apartment and jangling of keys. He slowly opened his eyes as he heard footsteps walking towards him.

“Goodbye Changbin.” Chan gave a sad smile as he bent down to kiss Changbin on the lips, his lips lingering hoping that Changbin would kiss back. Changbin just closed his eyes as Chan stared at him.

A part of Changbin _did_ want to kiss him back to make him feel alright, but he didn’t want to give false hope so he didn’t.

Changbin opened his eyes when he felt Chan pull back and just stared up at him, words caught in his throat. Chan gave one last sad smile as he collected the rest of his belongings and started walking to the door, not glancing back because he knew he’d breakdown if he did.

Changbin saw the door close and it was _silent_. There were no noises except the cars passing by. Changbin didn’t know how long he sat there on the couch staring at the door and the sunflowers on the table that seemed to wither away with their relationship, but it was a while.

Months passed by and Changbin didn’t shed a single tear, he wanted to cry but he just pushed it aside. A problem for later. Sure his head hurt sometimes thinking about it and even gave him some stress pimples but no tears were let out. But whenever Changbin did think about it he wishes that he did say something to Chan. He just wants to love and Chan was perfect but Changbin let himself slip and lost someone good that he probably should’ve kept.

What once was a path of a strong, long relationship was cut short. Changbin wanted to love but shut off his emotions since all his tears were all used up, on another love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, also i’m sorry if this was lowkey cringe i get it.  
> N e ways follow me on twitter for more kpop content (:: @spearbzz


End file.
